


Time and Time Again

by spikesgirl58



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire and Steel are sent to save a woman caught in a Time Loop, but they aren't the only ones there.  Written for Element Flash - August Prompt - RUNNING LATE FOR AN APPOINTMENT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Time Again

“Argh, I can’t believe this!” Stacy raced into her apartment and began to throw things aside. Her boss was never going to believe her this time. “Where are my tokens?”

Roscoe, her chubby and mostly sedate tom cat, watched her with distain, obviously annoyed that she’d woken him up – again. Martha, a tiny calico, was curious and tipped her head sideways. It didn’t help her grasp her owner problem any easier, though.

“You glare now, but you won’t be any happier if I’m fired and you have to eat bargain brand cat chow!” With a happy squeal, she snatched up the token and headed for the door. “Don’t tear the place apart. I’m running late for an appointment.”

And with that, she raced out the door.

“Argh, I can’t believe this!” Stacy raced into her apartment and began to throw things aside. Her boss was never going to believe her this time. “Where are my tokens?”

Roscoe, her chubby and mostly sedate tom cat, watched her with distain, obviously annoyed that she’d woken him up – again. Martha, a tiny calico, was curious and tipped her head sideways. It didn’t help her grasp her owner problem any easier, though.

“You glare now, but you won’t be any happier if I’m fired and you have to eat bargain brand cat chow!” With a happy squeal, she snatched up the token and headed for the door. “Don’t tear the place apart. I’m running late for an appointment.”

And with that, she raced out the door.

“Argh, I can’t believe this!” Stacy raced into her apartment and began to throw things aside. Her boss was never going to believe her this time. “Where are my tokens?”

Roscoe, her chubby and mostly sedate tom cat, watched her with distain, obviously annoyed that she’d woken him up – again. Martha, a tiny calico, was curious and tipped her head sideways. It didn’t help her grasp her owner problem any easier, though.

“You glare now, but you won’t be any happier if I’m fired and you have to eat bargain brand cat chow!” With a happy squeal, she snatched up the token and headed for the door. “Don’t tear the place apart. I’m running late for an appointment.”

And with that, she raced out the door.

 

Sapphire stifled a yawn. She wasn’t even caught in that time loop and she was already bored by it. She didn’t need to check any time piece to know that her partner was running late. For an Element charged with policing Time, Steel had no sense of it himself.

She stayed in the shadows and watched the woman race in and out again and again.

_Why this loop and why here?_

_That’s our job to find out._

_Steel!_ She looked over her shoulder at her partner. He was standing beside her as if he’d been there all along.

_Yes, Sapphire?_

_You are late… again_

_I prefer running to my own schedule._

_They might disagree._ “How many times has she done this?”

“Nearly a dozen. Why can’t she see us?” Sapphire abandoned her shadows since it was obvious that Steel wasn’t worried about concealment.

“Her reality is the one within the loop. We are not part of that reality, but I fear that we might have to take steps to become it.”

“And if we fail?”

“Then we will likely be as trapped as she is.” Steel smiled tightly. “I might suggest not failing.”

“Sound advice.”

Steel watched the woman’s actions and then frowned as the younger cat looked directly at them. _Sapphire!_

_I see it._

The calico stretched and jumped down from her perch.   She landed lightly and walked to them, her tail swishing from side to side and her eyes mere slits. “Identify.”

Behind her, the action continued unabated.

“You are not part of the trap,” Sapphire said and Steel looked disgruntled.   _What’s wrong?_

_I will not talk to a cat._

_I am also telepathic. Why are you here?_

“I am Sapphire. This is Steel. We are here to repair the time loop.”

“I am Martha and I am here on a similar mission. I have been observing her for two days now.”

“Two days? Extraordinary.” Sapphire turned to Steel, an eyebrow arched. “There are others?”

“There are always others.” Steel moved forward, being careful to keep detached from the scene that kept looping in front of them. “What is she looking for?”

“A subway token,” Martha answered. “She misplaced it and needs it for her morning commute.”

“But she finds it and leaves.” Steel frowned in concentration.

“Yes, there is something else.” Martha came to stand beside him. “But I don’t know what.”

Steel made a decision. “Sapphire, I want you to stay here.”

“Steel, you can’t be serious.”

“If I become part of the loop, then report back. Perhaps one of the other agents will be clever enough to figure it out.”

“I think your companion is right.” Martha paused to scratch her ear. “You could become trapped, too.”

“I’m willing to risk it.”

He stepped through the shimmering barrier as Stacy raced out the door. He staggered slightly, then caught himself as the door opened and Stacy entered.

“Argh, I can’t believe this!” Then she stopped. “Who are you?”

Steel took a step forward and Stacy screamed and fled.

Sapphire covered her mouth with her hand. “You do have an effect on people, Steel. The loop is no more.”

“Well, that worked well.” The second cat stood up and stretched. “I wondered when someone was going to figure it out.”

“Thank the goddess you are all right.” Martha came forward and rubbed against the tom cat. “Figure what out?”

“That the only way to disrupt the loop was to actively inject a new player into the game.” Roscoe’s ears swiveled. To Steel, he said, “You’re clever for a human, but I think you need to leave now.”

“Why is that?”

“She’s been missing for two days. The police will be here to arrest you in a few minutes.” He pawed something that he’d been laying on. “Martha, take this to command. It was the missed item from our last reconnaissance. How this human got it is beyond me.”

“Will you be alright now?”

“I should be.” Roscoe spoke to Steel and Sapphire.   “Thank you for your help. Rarely are humans this perceptive or even able to communicate with us. What are you?”

“Thankful,” Sapphire said when it became apparent her partner was not going to speak.   “Steel?” She offered her hand and after a moment he took it. They faded from view and Martha shook her head.

“I don’t think those were people, Roscoe.”

“Neither do I.” He walked to his food bowl and then looked back at her. “You should probably leave now as well.”

“I will. Still, it was a first for me.”

“What was?” He settled down to eat.

“I bet it’s the first time the cat has put a person out for the night.” She picked up the small ball and was gone. She missed her partner’s tail slashing and the audible growl. Life was tough for an undercover house cat.

 


End file.
